Sorrow
by Mahizidio
Summary: Por um momento ele fecha os olhos. Um filme completo passa por sua cabeça. Seus olhos abrem com a consciência de carregar um corpo inerte. A vontade excruciante de dar sua própria vida por aquela em seus braços quase o faz afogar-se em mágoas e arrependimentos.


Depois de m.u.i.t.o. tempo, voltei! Quem acompanhava minhas fics percebeu que eu praticamente não estou escrevendo mais, o que eu acho péssimo, mas infelizmente não tenho conseguido escrever como gostaria nos últimos três anos.

Ontem estava revendo meus arquivos com as fics que não terminei e achei essa. Comecei a escrevê-la em junho de 2013 e nunca mais mexi. E como faltava só o finalzinho, resolvi acabar e postar, porque é uma história que gosto bastante.

É minha primeira história que tem o Snape como protagonista, e ela surgiu quando ouvi a música "Sorrow" do Pink Floyd. Quem puder, leia a fic ouvindo a música.

* * *

 **Sorrow**

A figura tremula e pálida, caminhando sem realmente enxergar por onde anda, adentra lentamente aquela casa. A casa que ele sonhou um dia ser dele. O cheiro da morte é pungente e nauseante, mesmo que ela de fato não tenha cheiro algum. Ele sente apenas o doce perfume com o qual se acostumara na juventude. Não há grandes sinais de luta por onde passa: um tapete fora do lugar, uma cadeira virada, um copo quebrado, uma vassoura de criança jogada de lado às pressas. Um corpo ao pé da escada. O corpo do homem que ele tanto odiou, mas que agora faria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo e reverter o que estava feito.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorrem por sua face enquanto, cambaleante e sem controle sobre os tremores do corpo, sobe as escadas. As pernas fracas não sustentam seu peso de modo que é obrigado a se apoiar nas paredes para continuar seu caminho. Um curto caminho que parece nunca ter fim. A única porta aberta não deixa dúvidas sobre onde ela está. Seus pés parecem tirar forças extracorpóreas para seguir com ímpeto revigorado ao quarto da criança. Mas, assim como veio, a força se vai. Ele olha para a figura sem vida ao lado do pequeno berço e seus joelhos já não são mais capazes de sustentá-lo. Um som estrangulado corta sua garganta com a constatação do inevitável. Rastejando sem forças, ele alcança o corpo que jaz entre sonhos e arrependimentos. Os cabelos sempre tão vivos parecem apagados, os olhos brilhantes e alegres não são mais que dois pontos insignificantes. O pequeno corpo treme junto ao dele. As lágrimas salgadas parecem sair dos próprios olhos verdes à medida que caem de sua face para a dela.

Por um momento ele fecha os olhos. Um filme completo passa por sua cabeça. Todos os momentos nos quais juntos foram felizes, momentos em que a dor de um amor não revelado foi ofuscada por alegrias infantis. O vento cheio de folhas de outono dançando junto ao cabelo que se misturava ao sol poente daquelas tardes no balanço; o sorriso discreto e de dentes ligeiramente tortos quando ele dizia alguma maldade sobre a irmã trouxa; o olhar incerto e carinhoso que ela lhe dirigia quando seu corpo estava cheio de hematomas causado pelas brigas incessantes entre seus pais.

Seus olhos abrem com a consciência de carregar um corpo inerte. A vontade excruciante de dar sua própria vida por aquela em seus braços quase o faz afogar-se em mágoas e arrependimentos.

Deita-se ao lado de Lilly e aninha-a em seus braços; jamais seria capaz de dizer quanto tempo passa entre a carne morta e os sonhos do passado. Não são mais lágrimas que saem do seu corpo, mas sim a angústia de uma vida perdida que exala dentro da escuridão. Seus pensamentos voam para o futuro que eles teriam construído. Para os beijos trocados nos corredores desertos, para um inexistente garoto de cabelos rebeldes que o perturbasse. Para a vida de _um príncipe_ que um de seus nomes sugeria, não para a vida de _servo_ que sempre lhe foi imposta

As mãos correm cálidas pelos ombros colados aos seus. Os lábios vão docemente de encontro a boca arroxeada de sua amada. Um simples roçar na linha fina, gelada e sem cor; não há resistência, tampouco uma resposta. Está preso, naquele quarto de um filho que _deveria_ ser dele, a um mundo que não mais existe. Está à órbita de uma vida que não mais possui um campo gravitacional.  
As mãos se serram, súbito e com demasiada força, em torno da face: uma vã tentativa de suprimir, no ato de arranhar-se, a falta que ela fará. Uma falta que nunca existiu no mundo imaginário, um mundo do qual não terá mais permissão de saborear

Já não sente mais o sangue circulando pelo corpo, o seu e o dela. As mãos entrelaçadas já têm a mesma temperatura. É provável ele estar sendo levado para junto dela: seus sentidos não mais respondem, seus joelhos certamente cederiam ao mais ínfimo esforço. Ele se entrega à escuridão assim como deveria ter se entregado àquela que agora não mais o via. Assim como se entregara ao ódio que durou por tantos anos, ao ódio que agora vertera-se no mais puro arrependimento.

Agora, o medo – que era latente quando resolveu contar sobre a profecia – toma conta de todo o ser dele. Um medo que poderia tê-lo denunciado caso não fosse um mestre na arte de dissimular. Agora é também um ser moribundo frente à verdade do que havia causado: um ato de proteção culminado na morte de parte de sua existência. Da melhor parte se sua insignificante existência. A noite e a escuridão dos sentidos o engolem naquele momento de dor e temor. Um temor que ao menos sabia pelo quê; tudo já havia se perdido, não havia mais motivos nos quais depositar tão genuíno medo.

Está presa ali toda uma vida perdida entre memórias inexistentes. Horas insignificantes que estão sendo desperdiçadas em comemorações inúteis e irrelevantes fora daquelas paredes. Comemorações em vão quando o curso de quatro vidas foi mudado com a predição de um sobrevivente e o fluxo da maldição de morte lançada àquela a quem reservara o gozo da vida. De nada adianta mais qualquer ato para protegê-la; fracassou no derradeiro momento em que pensara ter o controle do mundo. Nada mais será o suficiente.  
Seus corpos ainda estão colados junto ao assoalho. Dois corpos e apenas uma alma em um mundo que jamais existiu.

E ele está ali, querendo trocar sua vida pela morte de quem sempre amou, porque de nada vale seu sangue manchado por tantos pecados circulando no corpo enquanto o dela já não mais se manifesta. O que resta dela está na criança ainda parada dentro do berço. A criança pra quem ele não tem coragem de olhar. A criança que ele tinha certeza que salvaria. Salvaria e assim receberia em troca um mínimo de afeição que tinha de sua amada quando ainda eram novos. Um ato de amor e egoísmo. Um ato de desespero agora. Ali, com os olhos turvos por uma areia que cobria toda a sua alma, embalava-se no silêncio opressor de todas as palavras não ditas. De todas as promessas que faria a si mesmo a partir daquele dia.

Junto aos últimos olhares e toques dedicados ao seu único e verdadeiro amor, morreu uma parte dele. Para nascer aquela que, daquele dia em diante, seria seu pior inimigo e maior defensor daquela criança que foi apenas mais uma vítima de tantos erros.

* * *

*a fic não está betada, então por favor perdoem qualquer erro*

Espero que tenham gostado da minha volta relâmpago. Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos.


End file.
